


The Wingless and the Raven

by Reinhardt-the-Lionheart (themedic_josef)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themedic_josef/pseuds/Reinhardt-the-Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, a stranger falls from the sky in the middle of Jack Morrison's family farm with cuts, burns and bruises and a dislocated wing and the only question running through his mind is 'Why is he so damned cute?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clear skies

It was nothing but clear, cloudless blue skies and Jack Morrison hated that. He’d cursed it when he’d got up that morning, as he ate breakfast and now as he was just wandering through the tall, luscious crops. He was lucky his parents were away otherwise they’d probably have his head for slacking off like this. The blond rolled his eyes at the thought and fiddled with some dried out leaves on one of the corn stalks, daydreaming about the Overwatch again. Jack had so desperately wanted to be a part of it after he’d seen posters for enlistment up in town but not only did his parents believe he was suited for better purposes around the farm, the enlistment officers said he “didn’t meet their standards.”

‘Yeah right… Just because I’m a Wingless.’ Jack muttered to himself as he pulled off the dead leaves. ‘I don’t need wings to take down bad guys. Just look at the old commander! He was a Wingless until he was thirty!’ A growl passed the young man’s lips. It wasn’t fair, he was just as good as the rest of them, if not better!

‘I hope I’m just a late bloomer.’

A sigh left him at the thought. All his friends had wings by now, lots of them dappled grey or speckled brown, and even his parents had greying wings. He was twenty-five god damn it! Why did it have to be _him_ that was the laughing stock?!

‘It isn’t fair!’ Jack yelled to no one, fists clenched and crushing the crunchy leaves he held. Birds scattered to the skies and Jack felt a pang of jealousy as he crossed his arms and sat down in a huff. He didn’t care if he was twenty-five, he’d throw a tantrum if he wanted to. Jack fumed for a little, angry at no one before he calmed down and just closed his eyes. There was no need to be so petulant about it and a soothing breeze washed over him to confirm that. Enlistment campaigns came around every summer, there was always next year.

Jack spent some time outside just sat down not really doing anything, eyes closed and on the verge of falling asleep in the afternoon sun before a nearby thud and a howl of pain disturbed the blond and jolted him out of his peaceful state. He was up in seconds, eyes wide and darting around in fright as he moved cautiously through the corn field. He was half-tempted to call out, but the more wary part of him refrained from doing so – God only knew what that had been and if it was a feral the last thing he wanted to do was provoke it into attacking. Instead Jack continued to walk slowly, his shoes crunching on dead leaves here and there and the lower leaves brushing against his bare legs until he came to a small clearing – one where the grass was dead and crops had since refused to grow, no matter what they did to the soil. Senses alert and expecting a feral, Jack was shocked and somewhat suspicious (and just a little bit afraid) to see a man in a crumpled heap on the ground, great black raven’s wings sprawled either side of him. No, one stuck up at a stomach churning angle.

‘Oh my god…’ Jack breathed as he moved over to help this stranger, taking hold of the dislocated wing. ‘Okay, okay… Hey, this is gonna hurt, okay? I’m sorry!’ Jack said as he popped the wing back into place, wrenching a pained noise from the downed man, before helping him up. The guy’s hoodie was smouldering in places and Jack could smell smoke. Had he been in a fire? An explosion? No, it wouldn’t make sense if he fell from the sky…

Then Jack noticed the symbol on the shoulder of his hoodie – Blackwatch, the guys who did what the Overwatch wouldn’t do. This guy was part of the Blackwatch! He couldn’t have been, what was he doing out here in the middle of nowhere?

A weak, low groan snapped Jack back into focus and he carefully got the guy to his feet, hooking the man’s burly arm around his shoulders before he slowly moved off back to the little house that was his home. Jack’s mind was a blur, whirling with questions. How was he going to contact the Blackwatch to tell them about one of their agents? Where had this guy come from? Was he going to be okay? Could Jack help him? Jack panted slightly as he felt the man’s legs buckle, dragging him down too and sending both to the floor. A huff left the farm boy and he managed to half roll the stranger over, leaning over him and staring down at his face. Burn marks and soot littered his dark cheeks, a cut on his lip and a bruise forming under his right eye. A black beanie covered his head and, as Jack studied him, his eyes slowly opened to reveal sleepy, almost dazed brown eyes that stared hazily into glistening blue ones. Jack gasped a little, eyes widening but not before a pinkness entered his cheeks and he rather nervously ran a hand through his blond hair, pulling out a couple of strands of straw.

‘Uh… Hi.’ The farm boy said uncertainly, swallowing hard as he could feel those deep brown eyes sweep their gaze across his face and judgement lay behind them. Oh God, he was cute and his beard looked so damned _fluffy_. The stranger didn’t speak, instead cooperating with Jack as he was helped up again and led toward the house. He was just at the top of the veranda steps before he fell unconscious again, Jack groaning as he dragged the dead weight inside. A glance was spared at the stairs and Jack looked at the ceiling.

‘God, why do you hate me?’


	2. A grumpy, ungrateful, jerk

By the time Jack had hauled the fallen stranger upstairs to his own room, set the injured wing in a cast to keep it from being damaged further and had checked him over for any more serious injuries the sun was already lowering itself for the night, casting a shining golden glow across the still cloudless sky. It was perhaps the only thing Jack never got sick of, being on the farm all his life, though right now he didn’t have time to admire it. He’d fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom and was now sat beside the unconscious cute guy, carefully and meticulously cleaning his burns and cuts and gently applying cream to the bruise under his eye. As much as Jack was certain he had more minor injuries elsewhere on his body, the young man wasn’t about to violate the privacy of a Blackwatch agent.

A satisfied sigh left him as he finished up, packing up the kit and placing it on his desk before going downstairs to get a drink. Carrying that man upstairs had perhaps been the most physically challenging thing Jack had done yet and a glass of water was sorely needed. He gulped the cool liquid down greedily, getting another before pouring up a glass for the injured male upstairs. He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, backpedalling into the kitchen and grabbing a small box of painkillers before heading upstairs again. He’d been wracking his brain to try and work out if he recognised this guy (being the Overwatch nut he was) but turned up nothing bar more questions.

Jack stopped just outside his room as he’d heard movement from inside – surely the agent wasn’t trying to _escape_ , was he? Swallowing his nerves, Jack entered the room and transfixed his gaze on his bed. The cute stranger was awake and sat up, massaging his shoulder and experimentally spreading his undamaged wing to its full span, Jack staring dumbly as the tips of the raven feathers brushed up against the furthest wall.

‘Oh… wow…’ Jack breathed, eyes wide at the downright majestic sight before him. The stranger’s head snapped up and his eyes locked with Jack’s, a suspicious expression on his face.

‘Where am I? Who the hell are you, kid?’ He almost snarled, Jack blinking and frowning just a little as he moved over and set the glass of water and painkillers on his bedside table. Disappointment filled his heart – this guy was a grumpy, ungrateful jerk. Great.

‘You fell out of the sky in the middle of my field and dislocated your wing. Right now you’re on my bed after I dragged your heavy ass back to my house to help you.’ Jack deadpanned, crossing his arms and huffing. ‘You’re welcome.’ He muttered, moving away. The man’s expression changed slowly from suspicion to borderline gratitude. Okay so now he was just a grumpy jerk.

‘Oh, right. Uh, thanks, kid.’ He said uncertainly, nodding and sitting up a little straighter. ‘What’s your name?’ He asked a little softer, Jack’s shoulders relaxing just a bit.

‘Jack. You? And don’t give me “classified” or I’ll throw a sock at you.’ The stranger raised a brow; the kid had attitude. He _liked_ it.

‘Gabriel.’ He answered, watching Jack’s attitude leave him and a slight smile creep onto his baby face. Gabriel groaned. ‘No, _not_ like the Angel Gabriel. I’m so sick of hearing that one.’

Jack gave a small giggle and shook his head, smiling away. Maybe this guy wasn’t a jerk after all. The farm boy moved back over, stopping at the foot of the bed with the first aid kit soon in hand.

‘I cleaned up the injuries on your face. Are there any more you want me to help with?’ Jack asked calmly, ‘I didn’t want to just go ahead without your permission, you being a Blackwatch agent and all. And I respect privacy. I also got you some water and painkillers, but if you can’t have those then I can get others-‘ Jack breathed as Gabriel put his hand up to stop him.

‘You’re rambling. Calm down.’

‘Oh, shoot. Sorry, Gabriel, I just-‘

‘Just call me Gabe.’

‘Uh… okay, Gabe… Sorry, it’s just I’ve been home alone for a while and I haven’t had guests.’ Jack flushed warmly again as he saw Gabe smile, the Blackwatch agent shaking his head. This kid was adorable, for a Wingless.

‘Jack its fine. No need to panic.’ Gabe said gently, trying to push away the thought of just how _cute_ this farm boy looked while blushing. He quickly turned his attention to the glass of water, taking it and downing it in but a few thirsty gulps. ‘Thanks.’ He panted a little, Jack smiling.

‘Are you hungry?’ The blond asked almost shyly, Gabe nodding and shifting to get up before pain flared to life in his body and Jack was by his side in an instant laying him back on the bed. He grabbed the first aid kit he’d tossed aside and sat beside Gabriel, a hand on the hem of his hoodie and his eyes looking to the agent’s for permission. A mere nod was given and Jack smiled as he lifted the black material to see cut, bruised and burned but _very_ well-toned muscles beneath. He was almost lost by them and would’ve been if not for Gabe shifting in pain and discomfort, soon snapping out of it and getting to work on his injuries.

‘Do you remember what happened? Before you fell.’ Jack asked softly, touch tender as he cleaned up the cuts. Gabriel looked at him, quietly debating what to say.

‘You still gonna punt a sock at me if I say “classified”?’

Jack laughed and shook his head, smiling warmly as he moved on to apply cream to the bruises.

‘No, I’m not.’ He giggled, gesturing for Gabe to roll over a bit so he could get to his other wounds as Gabe chuckled.

‘Alright, alright. Well, I suppose you deserve to know since I’m the one who crashed into your crops.’ Gabriel smiled, wincing slightly at the slight stinging. He took a breath and ruffled his soft black feathers before beginning – the Blackwatch had been required to take down a reprogrammed Omnic that had been acting like a suicide bomber, entering the block of flats it had been inhabiting in the nearest town. The mission had been simple enough – in, pop the EMP to shut it down, bag it and out – so _why_ it had gone so pear-shaped was beyond Gabe. Maybe the Omnic had been tipped off, maybe they’d been misinformed but regardless of what exactly had gone wrong all he knew was that the Omnic detonated and took the flat with it. The last thing Gabe could really remember amidst his confusion was seeing the bodies of some of his men, hearing the survivors calling for pickup and yelling for him before he’d felt the breeze on his singed wings. In his disorientation he’d panicked and flown out of the burning apartment and through the thick black smoke before reaching clear skies, a sudden flock of birds startling him and he’d seized up. Gabe guessed that between the explosion, the ringing in his ears and the flock startling him into falling, he’d been flying on instinct and his conscious mind had shut down until the fall.

‘I’ve never panicked like that before.’ Gabe admitted as he finished telling his story, Jack’s eyes wide in awe. ‘And I’m ashamed of myself for it. I had no reason to panic and abandon my unit.’ He said softly, eyes downcast and face turned away from Jack. The farm boy didn’t speak for a little while as he stared at the Blackwatch agent in awe, soon blinking and clearing his throat.

‘I… _wow_.’ He breathed, ‘I’m sorry you panicked, I guess even having all that training can’t drown out that fight or flight instinct.’ Jack said, voice gentle and soothing to Gabriel’s concerns. ‘Though, I wish I could’ve seen you in action… on the mission! I mean, I bet it was kinda cool to be doing that…’ Jack mumbled, cheeks going pink as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. He was crushing on this guy too hard and it was affecting his coherency. What surprised him, however, was the slight chuckle that left Gabe.

‘It’s fine. I, heh, I guess it _is_ kinda cool, at least to be working in the Blackwatch. That particular mission wasn’t so great.’ Gabe smiled at the young man, watching him run a nervous hand through his blond hair and finding himself smiling more.

‘You ever worked in the Overwatch?’ Jack asked curiously, Gabe shaking his head.

‘Nah, they’re so _uptight_.’ Gabe said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. ‘You wanna enlist, don’t you? I can see it in your eyes… and in the posters all over your room.’

At this Jack squawked, going a fresh shade of crimson much to Gabriel’s amusement and yelling at him to shut up before facing away and sitting with his back to him. Gabe continued to snicker, slowly sobering upon realising that Jack was-

‘A Wingless.’ Gabe mused, staring at Jack’s blue-shirted back. The statement drew a noise from Jack and he crossed his arms in a huff. So childish.

‘I’m just a late bloomer,’ He said defensively, ‘just like that Overwatch commander. Ives or something…’

‘Commander Ives was a late bloomer because he was subject to extreme trauma as a child, stunting his wing growth.’ Gabe raised a brow and watched a particular nerve be struck in the young man. A sore subject then.

Jack growled and got up, angrily packing up the first aid kit before going to the door and wrenching it open. He didn’t appreciate a guest and virtual _stranger_ talking about his one hope like that, especially a stranger who had big, beautiful (and white specked in places, like stars) raven wings. Commander Ives’ story was Jack’s one reassurance in a world cruel enough to deprive him of the one thing literally everyone else had.

‘I’m making savory pancakes for dinner. Feel free to come down whenever.’ Jack said shortly, leaving the room to go downstairs and leaving Gabe to think about what had just happened and how to apologise. The raven-winged man barely had time to blink before the farm boy was gone, a sigh leaving him – he had to apologise and fast before it made things too tense and awkward between them, especially if he was here to stay for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, got impatient since I've already written three chapters out @~@


	3. Treatment

When Gabe finally came downstairs it was to the smell of bacon frying (something he hadn’t smelled in a long time) and angry muttering, something he heard quite frequently. He slowly moved into the kitchen, his great black wings trailing feathers behind him as the muttering grew louder and more annoyed.

‘Stupid Blackwatch agent, stupid wings… Thinks he’s better than me just cuz he’s got wings. Well he’s not! I’ll show him! Stupid, dumb, cute, handsome… God damn it why does he have to be _cute_? It isn’t fair! I’ll show hi- shit!’ Jack hissed as he dropped the pan of bacon back onto the stove, growling and cradling his hand after boiling oil had spat at him. Gabriel gave a gasp and moved over quickly, eyes wide and face a picture of concern.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, carefully taking Jack’s hand in a gentle grip and coaxing him to run it under cold water. Jack wished he could remain angry at him but seeing Gabe, the man still a stranger to him, looking so worried for him like that made all his anger melt away. He just watched for a while, observing how Gabe acted and took care of such a small, insignificant thing as this – he didn’t notice how the winged agent had sat him down with a damp cloth over his burn and took over cooking the bacon.

‘You’ve got so much oil in this, kid, it’s no surprise you got burnt!’ Gabe frowned as he drained it and lowered the heat, Jack snapping out of it and gasping.

‘Hey! I’m meant to be doing that!’ He huffed and got up, Gabriel shaking his head.

‘You burned your hand-‘

‘You fell from the sky!’

‘-while being too angry to function. Seriously, I get you’re mad at me, but at least wait until you _aren’t_ handling hot stuff.’ Gabe deadpanned, watching Jack scowl before it fell away into a sigh.

‘I’m not mad.’ He said quietly as he started making the mixture for the pancake batter. Gabe scoffed.

‘Well you could’ve fooled me.’

Jack sent him a scathing look.

‘I’m not mad, okay? I’m just a little upset.’ Why was he being so open with a complete stranger?

‘Why?’ Gabe asked as he moved the cooked bacon off the heat and started pouring some of the finished pancake batter into another pan.

‘It’s just… I hate being a Wingless and what you said about Commander Ives upset me.’ Jack admitted with a soft sigh. ‘Stories like his just give me hope that I’m not gonna be a Wingless for the rest of my life. Everyone I know has wings and when I enlist for the Overwatch every summer I get declined because they don’t think I’m up to it or physically fit but I am! It’s just because I don’t have wings, I know it is and I know that I’m just as good as the rest of them if not better! I don’t need wings to prove myself!’ Jack ranted and Gabe could see him getting more and more worked up, Jack’s almost crushing the egg he was holding to make more batter. Why did it have to be him that didn’t have wings?

‘Kid,’ Gabriel said gently as he looked at him, warmth in his chocolate eyes. ‘When I was younger I didn’t have wings until I was fifteen and do you know what my parents did for my eleventh birthday?’ Jack shook his head, looking at him with curiosity in his shining blue eyes.

‘What did they do?’ He asked quietly, almost as if he were afraid to know.

‘They took me for treatment. Therapy, they called it, but it was four years of blood tests, electric shock treatment, muscle treatments, hormone injections and God only knows what else.’ Gabe said, eyes turning back to the pan though they were distant as he heard Jack gasp in horror. ‘When my wings finally grew, they were misshapen and bloody and they were grey. My parents had swan wings, so I got teased for being “the ugly duckling”. The doctors warned them the treatment could mutate my wing type but they didn’t listen and now they have a raven instead of a swan.’

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack was stood right beside him and when he looked up he saw tears shimmering in Jack’s sapphire eyes.

‘I’m sorry…’ Jack sniffed. Gabriel shook his head and moved closer before hugging the blond in a firm grip, pan forgotten.

‘As a Wingless, you’re lucky. You’re lucky your parents haven’t done that to you. Trust me, Jack, be grateful. I could’ve been so pretty.’ Gabe said softly, his good wing curling around the charming young man in his arms. Best not to tell Jack that he’d never exactly told anyone that before, Gabe thought as Jack sniffed and buried his face in his chest.

‘I’m sorry… you didn’t deserve that but…‘ Jack sniffed again, attempting to compose himself before continuing and looking up at the raven. ‘I think they’re pretty-‘ He mumbled softly, reaching and brushing his fingertips against the feathers. Still soft.

‘- They’re stained _white_ -‘

‘- Like stars.’ Okay, that got Gabe’s attention as he looked down at the farm boy in surprise.

‘What?’

‘They look like a clear night sky. They’re beautiful.’ Jack smiled a little through his tears, looking up at Gabriel and their eyes locking, blue against brown. Gabriel could feel heat rising in his cheeks and his heart began to hammer in his chest, eyes staring almost unblinkingly into Jack’s. God he was so cute, it actually made Gabe want to kiss him. It was almost like Jack was reading his mind as he bravely ran a hand up to cup Gabriel’s cheek, thumb gently stroking his skin and coaxing the tough Blackwatch agent to lean in closer. Jack smiled as he leaned in, cheeks flushed such a pretty red before he stopped mere millimetres away.

‘Gabe?’ He said so tenderly it made Gabe’s heart flip.

‘Yeah?’ Oh God, was Jack gonna kiss him? He was out of practise! He hadn’t shaved! Did his breath smell? Did he-

‘The pancakes are burning.’

‘Huh- oh, shit!’


	4. Freckles and Thighs

The pancakes had been deemed ‘beyond saving’ by the both of them by the time Gabe had pulled them off the heat, Jack unable to stop laughing at Gabe’s dismayed look as they settled for eggs and bacon instead. Tensions between the two had died down enough for them to get to know one another and Jack took great amusement in discovering the Blackwatch agent couldn’t live without his spices, Gabriel complaining of the lack of spices Jack owned frequently. In turn, Gabe discovered that Jack had a surprisingly monstrous appetite and watched him wolf down his third helping of egg and bacon. More importantly, though, things were calm and pleasant even as their idle talk turned to how they were going to get hold of the Blackwatch to inform them of Gabe’s situation.

‘You’d think they’d have, like, an emergency line.’ Jack tutted as he started to clear the table. Gabe laughed.

‘Kid, we’re agents doing a job, not emergency services.’

Jack puffed his cheeks out and pouted a little as he put the dishes in the sink, cheeks warming.

‘You know what I mean. “If lost, please return to…” y’know.’ Jack said, shaking his head as he started to wash up. The general image of the young man in shorts was enough to stick the image of Jack being the perfect housewife in Gabe’s head for a while.

‘Shouldn’t you have a communications link or something? Like an earpiece of a headset or a radio?’ Jack spoke after a beat, looking down at the dishes he was cleaning and humming thoughtfully as he was elbow-deep in borderline hot, soapy water. Damn, now Gabe really couldn’t shake the image – wait, Jack had said something.

‘Oh, uh, yeah. I had a radio on me but I, uh… lost it.’ Gabe said, in part distracted and slow to respond. Jack raised a brow at him. ‘What?’

‘I thought Blackwatch agents were highly trained experts and badasses?’

‘Oh my God, Jack, Blackwatch agents can lose things too. Being trained for everything can’t stop you from losing stuff.’ Gabe rolled his eyes, grabbing a tea towel and starting to dry the washed dishes. A soft giggle left the golden haired farm boy and Gabe couldn’t stop the chuckle that left his own lips as they cleaned up the kitchen. By the time they were done and had finished messing around and whipping each other with tea towels, it had gotten late and night had fallen and there was still the bed dilemma to address.

‘Where exactly am I gonna sleep? I don’t wanna take your bed from you.’ Gabe said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘Well, we don’t have a guest room and my parents’ room is off-limits, plus I don’t want to put you on the couch with a hurt wing and all.’ Jack hummed, looking at Gabriel. ‘We could share my bed? If you’re comfortable with that, of course.’

Gabe turned a little red at the innocent suggestion before nodding with a grateful smile; they were two grown men, sharing a bed wouldn’t be anything he couldn’t handle.

Jack returned the smile, leading him upstairs as Gabriel was lost in his thoughts. He’d been so concerned about waking up in the morning with a boner that he hadn’t noticed Jack strip down into his boxers upon arriving to his room before flopping onto the bed. Oh God, his shoulders had a cute dusting of freckles on them and he was surprisingly muscular. Oh God, was Gabe staring too much? Or not enough to really appreciate and drink his fill of the farm boy’s body? A hot flush worked its way into the agent’s cheeks as Jack looked up after stretching and gave him a charming smile. Damn him.

‘I’m gonna take the inside by the wall, so you can spread your wings out.’ He said gently as Gabe blinked and tore his eyes away from his perfect body only to be absorbed by blue vortexes. He gave a dumb nod ( _way to go, idiot_ ) and slowly pulled off his beloved hoodie, careful of his hurt wing, and peeling off his jeans as he finally noticed the sweltering Indiana heat. His heart was pounding as he joined Jack in black t-shirt and boxers, but not as much as Jack’s heart as a soft noise escaped him.

‘Oh… wow…’ He breathed as he set eyes upon most of Gabe’s body. Even with his tight shirt still on Jack could see in even more definition each toned muscle, ranging from biceps to pecs to abs and he was swallowed by their magnificence. He slowly moved his hungry gaze down and his breathing hitched – there was a sizeable bulge (Jack could only imagine that Gabe was in fact huge, even bigger erect he’d wager) but that wasn’t why his breathing had faltered. Gabriel’s thighs, his _thighs_ , were why. They were so _big_ , so _thick_. He’d happily let Gabe crush his head between them.

‘See something you like?’

Gabe’s voice cut through Jack’s thoughts like a knife, startling him. When Jack looked up he could see a smugness to his eye and his slightly freckled cheeks went a deep red. A chuckle left the wonderfully thick-thighed agent and Jack felt embarrassment bubble – he’d been caught admiring his thighs and he was ready to leave and sleep on the couch.

‘You can look, but don’t touch – they’re my prized possession.’ Gabriel grinned, Jack screeching in growing embarrassment and hitting his firm, broad chest.

‘Gabe! Shut up and go to sleep!’ Jack squawked, only making him laugh more in amusement at the younger’s predicament.

‘Only if I get to cuddle you. I can’t sleep without cuddling _something_.’

' _Gabe!_ '


	5. Deception

They had cuddled firmly that night, an unspoken mutual feeling between them that had made the action just feel _right_ regardless of them both still being practically strangers. Jack had woken first and had been thinking about that before his attention had been stolen by Gabe stirring. Even with a slight trail of drool gracing his cheek, Gabriel was still the most handsome man Jack had ever met and he only smiled wider as his eyes raked over every little detail on his face. Each scar, each fading bruise, every bump in his complexion and every crease as Gabe yawned widely. It was in that moment that Jack Morrison realised he was completely and hopelessly in love with this beautiful man.

God his parents were gonna kill him.

‘Morning sleepyhead, sleep well?’ Jack smiled, voice soft and warm as he stroked a curl of black hair from Gabe’s face.

‘Like a baby… What time is it?’ Gabe mumbled, his grip around Jack’s waist tightening as the farm boy giggled.

‘No idea, your wing is wrapped around us.’ He laughed softly as Gabriel gave a sleepy huff and lazily moved the feathery appendage, draping it over the side of the bed. ‘It’s 8 o’clock.’

‘That late?’ Gabe huffed as he squeezed Jack once before reluctantly letting go and sitting up to stretch. Jack gave another soft laugh as he sat up too, humming a little.

‘What do you want for breakfast?’ Jack said gently as he gave a lazy, catlike stretch.

‘Oh no, I’m doing breakfast. It’s only fair, with your hospitality and all.’

‘But you’re my guest!’

‘Yeah, and this is me saying thanks.’ Gabe said quite strictly as he got up, hands on his hips as he stared down at Jack. ‘You get yourself sorted, I’ll do breakfast. No arguing.’

That shut Jack up quickly, especially with Gabriel pulling his gruff, no-nonsense, “I am a Blackwatch commander and you don’t know shit” voice. He could’ve sworn he saw the kid shiver. Huh, maybe he oughta talk like that more often if it got such a reaction out of Jack…

‘Yes sir!’ Jack responded, giggling and his cheeks flushing as he sat back on the bed with a cheeky grin painting his lightly freckled face. Gabe chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and going downstairs to the kitchen as Jack hummed and heaved himself from the bed. His fingertips brushed against the agent’s black hoodie and Jack wasted little time in picking it up. Temptation bubbled in the young man and he looked toward the door, sending a silent prayer that Gabe wouldn’t walk in, before slowly pulling the slightly tattered hoodie up and over his head. It was so soft against his delicate bare skin and it was _huge_ on him, something Jack took great comfort in as he stuffed his hands in the front pocket.

‘Hm?’ Jack blinked as his hands met something hard in the pocket, taking it out only to discover that it was a radio. A communication radio. A _Blackwatch_ communications radio. A frown met Jack’s face as he examined it – undamaged, and it turned on perfectly fine too. Why did Gabe say he lost it if it was right here?

‘That can’t be right…’ Jack muttered quietly, his heart beginning to race. Why had he lied? Did he think Jack was stupid? Was Gabe scared? Did he not want to tell them he was alive? Did he not want to go back?

Was he running away?

Jack felt his breathing hitch as Gabe called up, numbly gearing his legs into moving him downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of toast greeted him and he was vaguely aware of Gabe speaking as he set up the table, something about not having much to work with. Gradually his actions slowed as he noticed Jack had just stopped in the doorway, facing him with a look close to concern.

‘Jack? You alright?’ Gabe asked, almost innocent. Jack wanted to snap, he wanted to yell and say that no, he wasn’t alright. He wanted to be fierce and firm but what came out was anything but.

‘Why did you lie to me?’ Jack said, voice quiet and hurt as he held up the radio. Gabe’s eyes widened, both at the radio and at the sight of Jack looking so small in his hoodie. ‘Why did you lie to me, Gabriel?’

Gabe sighed, head bowing in shame.

‘I… I’m sorry, Jack.’ He said softly, slowly approaching. ‘It’s just… I don’t know why but-‘

‘But what? What could be enough of a reason that you’d _lie_ to me?’ Jack said, visibly upset. He hated liars, but he hated how fast he was coming undone in front of Gabe. The agent sighed again and gently took the radio, setting it down on the table before taking Jack’s hand and stroking his thumb across the back of it.

‘I’m scared to go back.’ Gabe finally admitted, watching Jack’s eyes widen a little. ‘I’m a commander and I ran away from my mission. I’m afraid to go back because of the punishment, the humiliation. I thought it’d be easier to just stay here. With you.’

Jack didn’t know what to say as he stared up at Gabe. He couldn’t blame him for being scared, but why did he have to lie? And surely just running away and hiding from it would only make it worse? But in a small corner of Jack’s mind he appreciated the thought that Gabe had wanted to stay with _him_.

Jack took a deep breath and looked up at Gabe, able to see just how guilty and sorry he was in his eyes as he gently cupped his cheeks. A slight motion was all that was needed to persuade Gabe to move closer, Jack smelling the smoke and gunpowder and _danger_ on him and nothing had quite excited him like that before. Their faces were so close, just like last night, and Gabe thought their noses brushed for a second.

‘Gabe, you need to tell them where you are and your situation, okay?’ Jack said quietly. ‘They need to know, hiding’s only gonna make it worse. I… I don’t want you to go either, but at least tell them you’re okay if nothing else.’

‘But-‘

‘No but’s, Gabe.’ It was Jack’s turn to be firm now. ‘Blackwatch need to know. Please, for me?’ Jack asked softly, still upset over this as Gabriel stared deep into his shimmering blue eyes before he conceded.

‘Alright, but only that I’m okay. I don’t want to go just yet.’ He mumbled, watching Jack give a faint smile before their lips connected and caught Gabriel off-guard. It was such a simple gesture but it had Gabe’s heart doing flips and his stomach knotting before he dumbly kissed back, arms tentatively slinking around Jack’s waist and tugging him in closer.

Now he _really_ didn’t want to go.


	6. Tracked

Gabriel had apologised so much to Jack after he’d gotten over the initial shock of their kiss, holding him in his muscular arms for a while as he apologised for lying again and again. A brief silence had fallen after Gabe had exhausted every form of apology (from verbal to quite loving forehead kisses) until he gently felt the relative softness of his own hoodie on Jack’s body. He’d told him almost shyly that he looked good in it and he’d rejoiced inwardly when Jack had smiled at that. Then Jack’s belly rumbled and the two remembered breakfast, forgotten on the table behind them, and Gabe had been swift to carefully heat up their toast again as Jack sat himself down. When Gabriel finally joined him they’d eaten in silence, awkward and tense as Gabe rooted around in his brain for something to say. He needed to fix the mess he’d made with Jack, he didn’t want to have to leave Jack eventually on a bad note.

‘Hey, is there anything I can do today to help out?’ Gabe asked after a little while, finishing his toast and looking up at Jack in time to catch his eye before the farm boy cleared his dishes.

‘Not really. I made sure all the big jobs were done right after my parents went on holiday. Kinda wishing I hadn’t now, actually.’ Jack said calmly as he cleaned the dishes and put them away. ‘But I do need to go into town and get some more food, especially if you’re staying a while.’

Guilt rose in Gabriel almost immediately for two things – Jack having to buy more food because of him, and how little Jack must have been eating before, going by the nearly-bare cupboards. He couldn’t let Jack do everything.

‘I’ll go to town.’ Gabe said after a slight pause, Jack looking at him in surprise for a second before his expression returned to neutrality.

‘You will?’

‘Yeah. I need to be earning my keep, I think. Plus I owe you. Give me a list and I’ll go get it.’ Gabe offered. How could Jack refuse? It certainly made his life easier.

‘Alright.’ He nodded after a moment, grabbing a pen and pad. ‘Go get showered, if you want, and get dressed. I’ll do the list.’ Gabriel gave a nod, turning and heading upstairs as he thought about how quickly Jack had agreed as he showered and dressed – was he that mad at him? It felt like he _wanted_ Gabe to leave…

When Gabe returned downstairs, dressed and looking much fresher, he saw Jack holding his hoodie and his communications radio. The farm boy approached calmly, not at all appearing to be angry or upset but Gabe couldn’t shake the sinking feeling inside him.

‘Call them.’

‘Can’t I do it after I’ve been to town?’

‘No, _now_. They need to know you’re alive.’ Jack said firmly, pressing the radio into Gabe’s hand as he held the hoodie tight. ‘Please.’

Gabriel gave a sigh of defeat as he looked at Jack’s strikingly blue eyes – there was no getting out of this, not with the guilt Jack’s big blue eyes stirred up inside the agent. With a begrudging huff Gabe switched on the radio and tuned into Blackwatch’s command frequency. It didn’t take long for someone to pick up, it being one of Gabriel’s overseers that immediately demanded the identification of who was on the line.

‘This is Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.’ Gabe rumbled formally before reeling off his ID number to confirm.

‘What’s your status, Reyes? Everything’s been going _nuts_ here since you disappeared! I’ve had Overwatch’s command on my ass all night!’

‘I’m fine, I’m alright. Made a new friend and they fixed me up.’

‘And your location?’

‘This line isn’t secure. I will not divulge that information and put a civilian at risk. I’ll be in contact soon concerning my whereabouts. Reyes, out.’ Gabe said calmly before switching the radio off and looking at Jack. He wasn’t about to put him in danger, even if regular protocol demanded his location.

‘Thank you.’ Jack smiled a little, Gabriel returning it with a nod as he was handed a list and some money.

‘I won’t be long.’ He said softly, tenderly to Jack before leaning down a little and pressing a gentle kiss to his freckled cheeks. The farm boy blushed and stood by the door, smiling contently as he soon watched Gabe walk up the dirt road and disappear around the corner. A soft, happy sigh left Jack and he closed the door with a hum, disappearing inside to get dressed and with a certain eagerness about him to wear Gabe’s Blackwatch hoodie again.

* * *

 

Hundreds of miles away in an undisclosed location, a black-clad man sat hunched over a botched-together radio set, plumes of smoke rolling up from the thick cigar he was toying between his lips. Tough, weathered fingers fiddled with a dial, twisting it back and forth before the crackle of static was switched out for a familiar voice.

_‘I’ll be in contact soon concerning my whereabouts. Reyes, out.’_

A slow, vile grin crawled onto the man’s features and he moved his head to look at a screen that glowed faintly in the dim room. In mere minutes it gave a beep and the man gave a low, wheezing chuckle as the tracker had latched onto the origin of the dear Blackwatch Commander’s call. Leather-like hands moved from the equipment to a crudely made radio, a weary mutt that lay at its master’s feet raising its grizzled head at the movement before settling again as the radio crackled to life.

‘Boys, this is Deadlock Five. I’ve got ‘im.’


	7. Attacked

Gabe had been gone a couple of hours and Jack was already bored. He’d gotten dressed, tidied the house, washed his clothes and done the dishes and he was _still_ bored. A sigh left the farm boy as he stood on the veranda and looked across the sweeping fields of corn – his family’s farm was the biggest in Indiana and provided as much food to the shelters it could around the world. Despite his public attitude towards it, Jack loved it and he loved how they were helping people. Even now the Morrison's were helping, his parents halfway around the world “on holiday” and delivering corn to the shelters. Even if Jack couldn’t join the Overwatch to help, he took some comfort in knowing he still could this way.

As Jack looked lazily across the fields something caught his eye – a slow, thin billow of black smoke crawled its way upwards in the distance and it took Jack only a moment to realise that it wasn’t as far away as he’d thought. It was in the closest field and in seconds he’d geared his legs into running, making a beeline for the source and only making it about a hundred metres before a great **_boom_** shook the ground. Jack turned back in time to see another plume of smoke rising, this time closer to the house and suddenly the crops didn’t matter anymore. He turned himself around and ran back, panting heavily when he broke the last line of crops to see a gang of men encroaching on the house.

‘Hey!’ Jack shouted, eyes wide as he saw the get-up the men were in – Deadlock. But why were they here? Unless…

Jack didn’t get the chance to finish that thought as he was rushed, managing to punch one in the face and strike another in the chest to stun them before running. A pitchfork lay abandoned by the tractor and Jack made a break for it, mentally cursing as the gang torched the crops surrounding the house – nowhere to go now.

‘Give it up, kid! We know he’s here!’ A man shouted, one Jack presumed to be the ringleader in all this. ‘So just hand him over, and we’ll leave you alone!’

‘I don’t do deals with assholes!’ Jack yelled back. No use in feigning knowledge in what he was talking about; Deadlock had been after the Blackwatch agents for years and it surprised Jack very little to see them here looking for Gabe. But it didn’t stop him from being completely terrified.

The thugs came at him again and Jack was quick to roll out of their reach before hitting one around the head with the pitchfork, hard enough to knock him unconscious. It slowed the others a little as they all simultaneously realised that this farm boy wasn’t quite as defenceless as they’d thought and Jack saw their trepidation. Another moved forward to take him on, armed with a knife that Jack managed to narrowly avoid the first time but failed to the second. It slashed across his chest and Jack cried out in pain before bringing the pitchfork across at such a speed and force that not only did it practically brain the guy but it also broke the wooden handle.

‘Uh.’ Jack stared at the splintered handle in his grip, the thugs all laughing before Jack threw the handle, hitting one of them square in the face and running to find another potential weapon. His family didn’t keep guns, they didn’t believe a firearm could solve everything.

Wait, there was a shovel propped up by the back door! If he could just get to it, then maybe he could hold out until Gabriel got back.

* * *

 

Gabriel was nearly done in town and the whole trip had been worth it as it’d served to settle his nerves. He’d been pleasantly surprised at how nice everyone was and he smiled to himself as he left back down the dirt track lane that led to Jack’s farm. Gabe wondered how the farm boy was getting on, his hazel eyes settling on thick clouds of black smoke and his smile was replaced with fear and worry. That smoke was right where the farmhouse was.

 _Jack_.

Gabe broke into a jog, heart beginning to race as a million thoughts entered his head. Was Jack okay? Was he hurt? Why was this happening? Panic was starting to overwhelm him as he soon moved into a sprint, ditching the bag of food by the mailbox and running past to see Jack fighting against members of a branch of the Deadlock with nothing but a shovel and a blaze of fury in his eyes. Gabe watched for a moment, temporarily unnoticed, and found himself immediately entranced by the farm boy’s fighting ability. It was certainly worthy of the Overwatch ability level their best agents possessed.

‘Oi! Boss! He’s here!’ One of them yelled, distracting Jack enough for him to be disarmed and struck in the stomach and head. Gabe watched him go down before a snarl tore itself from his lips and he pulled the small pistol from its concealed place in the strap against his thigh. In seconds the men’s interests turned to Gabriel, all armed to the teeth with knives and blades and knuckledusters. The Blackwatch agent wasted no time in flaring his black wings, uncaring of the pain in his injured wing, to intimidate the attackers. Judging by the way each and every one of them (including the ring leader) flinched, Gabe could safely assume they weren’t from one of the more central, brutal Deadlock gangs. This would be easy.

Gabriel raised his pistol and fired, embedding a bullet into each man’s knee or shoulder, enough to act as a warning and still scare them away. Once the men had scarpered only the leader remained and as much as Gabe wanted to shoot to kill, he didn’t want to burden Jack with a dead man on his land. The leader was quivering in his boots and started to back away, Gabe only moving closer and flaring his great raven wings again.

‘Don’t make me get my shotguns.’ Gabe snarled lowly, watching a _whimper_ leave the leader even though the agent knew he didn’t have them on him. The coward before him didn’t need to know that. ‘Run on back to Deadlock, tell your masters that this land is protected.’

‘Y-You asshole…! Y-Ya know what they do to f-failures?!’ The leader all but yelped, eyes blown wide in fear.

‘I know. Now get.’ Gabe said lowly, glaring as the sky went dark with smoke and the flames roared all around them. The leader didn’t need another warning or hint as he took off, his scraggy and dusty wings flapping a little to speed his spineless retreat.

It didn’t take long for Gabe to grab the hose that was hooked up to the tap at the front of the house, switch it on and start putting out the flames surrounding the house. He was panting heavily as he rushed to extinguish the flames and the second it was done Gabriel ran to Jack’s side.

‘Jack? Can you hear me? Are you alright?’ He rambled in growing worry, Jack unconscious for the most part with bruises and tender spots and cuts all over him as far as Gabe could see. He quickly and carefully picked Jack up, heart racing as he rushed inside and laid Jack on his bed before fetching the first aid kit, water and a cloth to clean his wounds. When he came back he felt a pang of guilt surge in him at the sorry sight of Jack looking so weak, so _pathetic_ on the bed. The Deadlock had only hurt Jack because they’d known that he was here. They’d come after _him_ and Jack had gotten hurt in the process. It was his fault and Gabriel couldn’t shake the thoughts even as he worked. Now it was Gabriel’s turn to look after Jack.


	8. Suffering

When Jack finally stirred he had no real idea of where exactly he was. It felt like the world was spinning far too fast as he looked around before finally recognising his poster-covered room. Okay, so he hadn’t been kidnapped like his brain had suggested – that was good. He was still safe at home and he still had Gabriel. Speaking of the agent, he should probably go and see if he was okay – Jack had no idea how the fight against the Deadlock gang had gone after he’d passed out. The moment he shifted to sit up, however, pain suddenly flared to life all across the farm boy’s body, making him cry out in a hoarse and raspy voice before sinking back down onto his bed. It was unlike any pain he’d felt before; burning and sharp and stabbing and _itching_ , especially in his back.

It took Jack a little while to calm himself after such a rapid descent into agony, his breathing fast, shallow and panicked before it gradually evened out to deeper breaths in a much calmer fashion. He wanted Gabe, he wanted him to be here and comfort him and hold him and Jack couldn’t even raise his voice above a pathetic wheeze, let alone yell down for Gabriel. He couldn’t even get himself up to find some damned painkillers! Why did it feel like his body was on fire?!

 _Okay, okay, calm down, Jack. You’re not gonna die and you’re gonna be fine._ Jack scolded himself, slowly looking around before taking a deep breath.

_Let’s try this again. Slowly._

Jack breathed deep again and carefully started to move himself upright, wincing here and there as his overall pain was slightly decreased. It took maybe forever but Jack eventually got himself sat up – pain, itching and burning still, continued to bloom across his back but at least his chest and the rest of his body didn’t feel ignited by the fires of hell itself.

_Okay, done that. See? You’re fine, not gonna die. Now you just gotta find some painkillers._

The farm boy slowly raked his eyes across the room in the hopes of finding a packet of painkillers at least in his room, if not in the immediate vicinity. No such luck was to be had for Jack as he couldn’t see a single tablet lying around at all. Great. With another deep breath Jack steadily got himself up into a hunched standing position, small patches of a greater burning scattering across his back as he did so. His fists clenched until his knuckles were white, teeth gritted and eyes scrunched up tightly in pain. A hiss left him as he took quick breaths to try and steady himself, waiting for the burning to die down except it didn’t seem to be at all for a while. Jack didn’t move from where he was stood at all five minutes, ten, _fifteen_. The burning didn’t fade and Jack’s throat had constricted both in panic and pain, so calling for Gabe was out of the question entirely now. He needed to get to the medicine cabinet and fast, but the growing haziness and blurring in the edges of Jack’s vision was making concentrating so much harder as he sluggishly moved a foot forwards towards the door and proceeded to stumble and nearly collapse. Fresh blossoms of fiery pain came to life all across Jack’s back, his eyes watering as he fumbled in taking another step and another before collapsing in agony. A hoarse cry left him as Jack hunched in on himself and his body wracked with a sob. He couldn’t do this, it was too much: the pain, the events that had led to this, the burning of the crops his parents had trusted him with, the danger he was now in for harbouring the most wanted Blackwatch agent, the utter adoration he felt for Gabriel despite still being strangers and Gabriel’s wings. Oh, how Jack wanted Gabe to hold him right now and curl those powerful appendages around him and tell him he was safe.

Just as Jack was starting to get a grip on himself and his emotions, excruciating agony tore through him and left him as good as winded. His chest heaved and his lungs spasmed, his eyes going wide and his pupils shrinking to pinpricks as he’d barely had a chance to cry out. It felt like someone was twisting a knife around both his shoulder blades, like they’d reached under his soft white skin and had yanked at them. It was incomprehensible to Jack and he couldn’t hold himself up, slumping to the floor as his arms gave out. He needed Gabe, he needed help! He needed… he needed…

He needed to sleep, and Jack’s eyes and body were quick to comply.


	9. At long last

When Jack pulled out of his unconscious state for the second time his vision was swimming and his head was pounding, a heavy weight on his back and dullness in his muscles as he looked around slowly. At the edges of his vision everything was blurry and unfocused even as he blinked several times in a bid to clear it. Numb arms sluggishly moved in a haphazard manner to try and get himself up and off the floor, Jack fumbling here and there as he pulled himself up and scrambled onto unsteady feet. His mind was an incoherent mess and all Jack could think about was how much he needed Gabe. In but a few stumbling steps Jack had made it to the door and clung to the frame for dear life, heart beginning to race and in a confused part of his brain his ribs were screaming to stop.

As the half-conscious blond used the walls to support himself as he ambled to the stairs, Gabe was unaware of Jack’s struggle – in the kitchen cooking some food for the farm boy as much as his instincts yelled at him to be upstairs taking care of Jack, despite also knowing there was nothing more Gabriel could do for him. It could only be left up to natural healing and Gabe had been praying for two days since the attack that Jack hadn’t suffered any internal injuries. From what he’d seen of Jack’s fighting capabilities, Gabe knew he hadn’t sustained any serious injuries but during the two entire days that had passed he’d worried and worried after Jack wouldn’t wake up. Common sense told him that Jack was fine, that he was just taking his time in recovering from something potentially traumatising to him, but that constant nagging in the back of his head was saying otherwise and it’d made Gabriel a useless mess. He’d wandered about the house after first getting Jack fixed up, aimless and lost, before going outside and cutting away all the fire-destroyed crops. After that, however, he’d just had nothing to satisfy himself, to settle his twitchy nature as he’d caught himself pacing back and forth outside Jack’s room.

Now he was hunched over the stove, not quite paying attention to anything as he was lost in his thoughts, but a thump and heavy, ragged panting pulled him from his reverie. Gabriel turned and moved the pot of boiling sauce from the heat before he stopped and stared after placing it down. There, clutching the doorframe with one hand and his side in the other, stood Jack. He was pale and sweating, blond hair sticking to his forehead and temples in a stuck-up mess but that wasn’t what had Gabriel at his side in split seconds and supporting him. Jack was hunched over and small but very distinct splatters of blood decorated his loose-fitting shirt (the only one Jack had, Gabe had noticed) and Gabe’s eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from the sight of great, golden wings that had erupted from Jack’s back. They dragged lethargically on the floor and both were covered in their fair share of blood, some feathers already moulting – mangled from the sudden and evidently excruciating formation – and the skin around the bases of the wings was cut up and marred with blood and torn fabric. In fact, a part of Gabriel was quite impressed with how Jack’s shirt had even managed to stay on his battered frame, judging by the near-shredded state of it.

Gabriel wasted little time in getting Jack sat down, heart pounding as he grabbed a damp cloth and started cleaning up Jack’s bloodied back. He said nothing for a while as he got Jack cleaned up and settled with a glass of cold water. What could he say that wasn’t stupid or condescending? Jack’s head soon fell forwards and Gabe moved to support him, strong hands cupping his pale cheeks.

‘Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Stay awake now, Jack, stay with me!’ Gabe called to him, watching his deep blue eyes slowly focus. Jack was quiet for a while but he looked like he needed to say something, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

‘Gabe…’ Jack soon croaked, the Blackwatch agent smiling and gently stroking a thumb across his cheek.

‘Right here, I’m right here.’

‘Gabe…’ Jack wheezed hoarsely, ‘Hurts…’ He mumbled, body shaking as he leaned against Gabriel. He was so warm, so big and warm and comforting and Jack didn’t want to move. In fact he didn’t, not for a while and Gabe remained by the drained farm boy, dutifully, as he slept.

* * *

 

It took a while and some gentle coaxing on Gabe’s part to wake Jack up, gentle rubs to his lower back while the rest around his wings scabbed and healed slowly as well as soft words of comfort spoken lowly in his ear doing the job. The farm boy gave a yawn and was slow to move, eyes hazily looking around before settling on Gabe’s smiling face.

‘Gabe?’ Jack said sleepily, blinking a couple of times before shifting in the gentle hold he was in. ‘What’s goin’ on?’

Gabriel chuckled softly and let go of Jack, watching him sit up and stretch and wince in dull pain. As he stretched, however, the tips of his new golden wings curled, catching Jack by utter surprise and making him look around in hazy alarm.

‘Gabe?! What the hell is that?!’ Jack yelped as he tried to crane his head to see, only earning yet more soft laughter from the raven sat opposite. ‘What is it?!’

The agent smiled at him and gently held his shoulders, his wildly flailing wings calming and the sleepy confusion in his face making Gabe smile more.

‘They’re wings, Jack. _Your_ wings.’ Gabe said, tone soft and full of pride and warmth. He watched as the information slowly sank in, Jack’s confusion gradually becoming shock and joy and happiness all at once as the younger’s face completely lit up and he threw his arms around Gabe’s shoulders – ecstatic.

‘They grew! They finally grew!’ Jack half-laughed, half-cried as tears welled up.

‘They certainly did!’ Gabriel laughed as he gently held Jack, careful to avoid the tender places on his back. ‘Alright, come on. You’ve gotta get them spread out else they’ll have a greater chance of seizing up and being weak later on in life. The sooner the better.’ He said firmly, chocolate eyes warm and shining as he guided the blond outside.

Jack was nervous as he stood there, facing the surviving crops and suddenly everything felt like too much again. How was he going to explain all of _this_ to his parents? They were due home in four days!

A gentle breeze stroked across Jack’s skin, earning a shiver, before he looked up to see Gabriel in front of him with his great raven wings spread. Instinct long-dormant in Jack stirred, fire in his veins as the breeze Gabe’s wings provided could be felt by each and every one of Jack’s golden feathers. He slowly spread them – goose bumps along his arms and hairs on the back of his neck prickling as his golden wings spread to their fullest, reflecting the warmth and the light of the sun and appearing to simply radiate it. Gabriel laughed at the majestic sight, eyes lit up in pride and joy as he raised himself from the ground a little way with broad strokes, Jack watching in awe and eagerness.

‘Now, you may not be able to fly straight away and that’s okay, given you’re a-‘

Gabe didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Jack suddenly taking off from a standing start – something that took a great deal of strength to achieve, as well as just being incredibly difficult in and of itself. The agent stared with wide eyes as Jack soared high above him, his wings taking broad and undoubtedly powerful strokes as he disappeared into the clouds for a moment. Gabe considered flying after him before Jack emerged – _falling_. His wings were flush to his body and instantly panic consumed Gabe as he remained rooted to the spot in terror. By the time he snapped out of it, Jack was dangerously low and as Gabe flew up to catch him the farm boy’s suddenly flared and he swooped low over the corn stalks, bypassing Gabriel altogether. Laughter met Gabe’s ears as Jack flew so freely about the area, stunning him and maybe even making the agent just a little jealous before he landed on the roof of the farm house and just watched. He’d never witnessed such raw and untamed power in a _fledgling_ , then again he’d heard the legends about those with golden wings – they were the symbol of unity, a beacon of hope and peace and of power and strength and Jack was _radiating_ it.

Overwatch would benefit from having him among their ranks and it’d serve as the perfect platform in promoting international peace in a time where tensions were rising between human and Omnic-kind.

Yet at the same time why did Gabe feel so reluctant to allow that to happen? It was perfect and all made sense but it soon didn’t matter as the sun began to hang low in the sky, casting it a brilliant spectrum of golds and burning oranges, and Jack landed on the roof beside him. He was panting and sweating but as the sunset cast a warm glow across his face he looked so beautiful. Gabe mentally berated himself for not really noticing just how gorgeous he looked before and he slowly moved closer, vaguely aware of Jack speaking, breathless and ecstatic. His strong hands gently came to cup Jack’s cheeks, silencing him immediately and earning a soft, confused noise. Gabe leaned down just a little, smiling warmly as they were mere millimetres away from one another’s lips. He hushed Jack calmly when he opened his mouth to speak, thumb brushing across his soft cheek and eyes full of adoration as Jack was lost in them.

‘You are infuriatingly handsome, you know that?’ Gabe said in a low voice, sending chills down Jack’s spine before the raven closed the gap with the angel’s lips. He could feel Jack’s shock as he closed his eyes and held him gently with one hand on his hip, Jack slowly closing his eyes in response and returning the warm kiss as he relaxed. It quietly occurred to the both of them that they’d only met a couple of days ago and were still as good as strangers yet it didn’t matter currently as they stood on the roof, melted in an embrace and cast in the soothing touch of the sunset. Jack finally belonged somewhere in the world and it had taken a stranger falling into the middle of his field, a Deadlock attack and a painful transformation for him to realise it: he belonged right here in Gabriel’s arms, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes my take of the wing AU, concerning these two dorks. I hope you all enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just my interpretation of how I think a Wing AU would go with these two dweebs and chances are I've gotten their characters wrong, so just bear with me I'm learning how to write them accurately ^^;


End file.
